monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Manotaur
Manotaurs are a race of half-human, half-bull creatures that live in the mountain near Gravity Falls, Oregon. These burly, brutish creatures live a decidedly "manly" lifestyle, indulging in stereotypically masculine activities and trends. They first appear in the Gravity Falls episode "Dipper vs. Manliness." History Depressed by his lack of "manly" qualities, Dipper Pines is moping in the woods when the forest animals are all frightened by an approaching creature. This creature is half-man, half-bull, making Dipper believe it is a minotaur. The creature corrects him and refers to itself as a manotaur and was summoned by the smell of beef jerky and the odor of Dipper's own emotional issues. Dipper explains his woes to the manotaur who then takes him to the Man Cave, the lair of the manotaurs hidden within the mountain. Dipper requests that the manotaurs teach him how to be manly like them, but they refuse. Dipper promptly goads the beasts into helping him by taunting them, stating they aren't manly enough to teach him. After the second round of deliberation, the manotaurs agree to teach Dipper their ways and put him through a series of rigorous trials. Dipper survives all of the trials and is then introduced to the manotaur leader Leaderaur, who orders Dipper to take up a final quest in order to achieve true manliness. Dipper is ordered to slay the manotaurs' mortal enemy, the Multi-Bear. Dipper goes in search of the Multi-Bear and fights the creature, but spares its life when he discovers that the Multi-Bear likes listening to girly pop music as he does. Realizing that the manotaurs are nothing but a bunch of jocks and bullies, Dipper goes back to the Man Cave and tells them that he refuses to kill the Multi-Bear, at the cost of being banished from the Man Cave. Personality Manotaurs are known to be stubborn, aggressive, and often disagree. They are easily offended by remarks regarding their manliness and will do anything to prove themselves worthy. They are feared by most of the animals of the forest. They show carelessness towards other creatures (e.g. Chutzpar's use of a buck to scratch his back hair). They tend to dislike creatures who do not act in ways deemed "manly," and they are not above teasing others. Abilities Manotaurs possess tremendous strength and a keen sense of smell. Traditions To the manotaurs, strength is key, and they have no room for those who are not. They've demonstrated cannibalism and dispose of the old and invalid, or "weak." The manotaurs have a very distinct ritual in which one becomes a "man," apparently consisting of 50 trials. It begins with plunging one's hand into the painhole, which is a mysterious pothole that will give the hand's owner utter agony. Then, one proceeds to hauling a party wagon piled with all the manotaurs, developing chest hair (or in Dipper's case, glue manotaur hair onto his chest), cross a stream filled with crocodiles, forcing your eyes to read motivational posters of Glory and Freedom, drinking from a fire hydrant, leaping from cliff to cliff, and ultimately completing a task from Leaderaur; climbing the highest mountain, and entering a cave to kill the Multi-Bear. Individuals * Chutzpar - The first manotaur Dipper meets in the forest. * Pituitaur - A manotaur with a bone running through his nostrils. * Pubertaur - A manotaur with a mane of black hair. * Testosteraur - A manotaur with three 'y' chromosomes, six Adam's apples, pecs on his abs and fists for nipples. * Leaderaur - A giant manotaur and leader of the tribe. Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Hybrids Category:Bovines Category:Magical Creatures Category:Species Category:Minotaurs